Certain components of an aircraft, such as packboards, are often constructed from composite materials. Such composite elements are often electrically nonconductive and thus prevent or at least hinder the transfer of electricity to a main electrical ground of an aircraft in the event of a lightning strike or other similar event. Further, because the composite elements are electrically nonconductive, a lightning strike could damage the composite element and/or the contents of the composite element, thus adversely affecting the performance and safety of the aircraft.